


Withholding Sex

by peggin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/pseuds/peggin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Withholding sex has worked for centuries (Episode 411 Gap filler -- in that episode, Brian donates a very expensive piece of furniture to the Liberty House, making the comment that "withholding sex has worked for centuries." This is my version of the "withholding" Justin did to convince Brian to make the donation.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withholding Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Between 2004 and 2007, I wrote a number of short QAF fics on livejournal, and I've decided I want to post them here. I wrote this one in February 2005.

I let out a moan and arch up against him. God, Justin has the most amazing mouth. I swear, you could blindfold me, chain me to a wall, and get a dozen guys to blow me, and I would know in an instant which one was Justin. The things he does with his tongue... nobody else can compare.

I'm getting close now, so close. I moan again and... he stops. What the fuck? I open my eyes, and he's just sitting there, looking at me.

"You know, I've been thinking..."

He's been thinking? I'm about to burst here, and he's been _thinking_? "Can't you think later? My dick needs your attention."

He continues as if I hadn't said a word. "When you sent all your stuff to the auction house, not all of it was sold. Some of it is still sitting in storage, looking for a buyer. You've paid off your debt, so it's not like you need the money anymore. And Liberty House really needs donations. Why don't you give them your Barcelona chair?"

My mind can barely process what he's saying. Did he really just stop blowing me so that he could talk about furniture? I shake my head as I grab his arm and try to pull him back where he belongs. "Sex now; talking later."

He pulls away again, and I'm starting to go beyond merely frustrated and approaching genuine pain. I groan and let my body collapse back onto the bed.

"I just think it would be a good idea. It's not like you're using it."

"Come on, Justin, we'll talk about this some other time," I say, reaching for him again.

The little fucker just continues to sit there looking at me; waiting for me to give in.

I will, too. And he knows it. When did he start to know me so well?

I let out a loud sigh and say, "If I say I'll do it, will you finish sucking me off?"

He doesn't say anything. He just smiles that big, bright, Sunshine smile of his, and I know there's almost nothing he could ask me for that I would deny him.

I let out a puff of air and shake my head. "Fine. We'll go there tomorrow."

I can't believe I just agreed to give my $2,000 black leather Barcelona chair to the fucking Liberty House. Then I feel his lips wrap around my cock again, and all I can think is, _it is so worth it_.


End file.
